


Ian POV

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, POV Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Ian insight into Mickey life. His point of view Short and sweet.





	Ian POV

Ian loves his family. He loves Mickey. He loved this crazy kid, who was so quiet on the outside, but when he was with his family he was witty, funny and dirty-minded.  
He was an old soul and was gifted in so many ways. He was thankful that Mickey was the only one who saw him.  
He loves his laugh, he loves how funny and crazy he is when he was with his brothers. He was nothing like Carl or Lip. He would have to say that he was closer to him. 

Video gaming was a huge thing between the boys. From comics, to films and cosplay, they were all nerds, with Iggy being the biggest nerd of them all.

He loved how the boys would be gross: farting, burping, and trying to out-do each other. He loved how the brothers had matching finger tattoos and how each brother looked out for Mandy and Molly.  
Molly, being transexual, was living with Mickey, while Mandy had moved back home.  
Yev lived with them full-time. Lena was deported and left her son with his father. He was such an amazing father, brother, boyfriend and yes, lover. He was a kind, old soul.  
Mickey smiled at Ian as he was standing with his brothers. They were Ian's family, no matter what people thought, they did not let just anyone in.   
He smiled as they laughed at Iggy. After all, Ian was lucky he was able to see this side of the family. 

He was sitting on the couch when Mickey popped up next to him. Iggy sat on the other chair, and Collin and Jamie were on the other two couches. The girls went to their rooms.  
Mick was all smiles as he snuggled into Ian's side. He knew Mickey would never have done that if they thought his father was out and about, but he was in prison for life.  
They were watching some war movie that the boys had seen a million times already, but they didn't care because it was their favorite.   
Mickey smirked at his brother who was giving him a look of his own. He snuggled deeper into Ian's side, which made Ian smile.

Yeah, life can only get better, because after all, happily ever after can come true even in Southside Chicago.


End file.
